The Heroes of Metro City
by Scytherageroses
Summary: A series of impossibly cute 50 sentences focusing on Cody Travers and Guy Hinato.


**Ring**  
Guy's fingers entwined with Cody's. They both knew that gay marriage was outlawed all over the country, but neither cared. The decision was already made to leave Metro City for a better life, together, with just one answer, as Cody's sparkling blue eyes matched the sparkle on the diamond band.

**Hero **  
"You were once a hero, Cody..." "Yeah, once. I'm not the guy you thought I was, he's dead now." "But...despite this, the enemies you fight are evil...perhaps you still have a shred of dignity left..." Cody couldn't say anything, he looked at his bloody fists and walked away.

**Memory **  
As the older Cody reflected on his life, he looked at the photo in his hands, of happier times with Guy Hinato and Mike Haggar. Finally, he could die happily, thinking of him.

**Box**  
Guy's fist bounced off Cody's face as laughter rang through the halls of Mike Haggar's gym. "Defeated again..." Cody said with a laugh. Guy tried to reply, but Cody countered with,"I guess I know who's buying me dinner tonight."

**Run**  
As Guy ran through Metro City, he shook his head in disdain when he saw Cody, the escaped convict below. Running for his life, perhaps? Or running towards a better future? Guy didn't know, he just knew he had to follow.

**Hurricane**  
Guy couldn't believe it, despite Cody wiping out the evil of Metro City, he was afraid of the storm outside. He knew he couldn't offer much but a cuddle, but to Cody, that was all that mattered.

**Wings **  
"Guy...take me into your loving wings, and don't ever let me go..." Cody whispered, as the pain ran down his body. Guy didn't know what was troubling his lover, but without question, he wrapped his loving arms around him.

**Cold **  
Guy shivered from his cold, when Cody wrapped his warm arms around him. "I'm so cold." Guy said, leaning into his lover. "But not anymore." he said, as Cody pressed his warm lips to his.

**Red **  
Red was the color he wore. And Cody couldn't get enough of it. Soon, he said with a smirk, he'd be wearing the same color.

**Drink**  
Guy smiled down at his lover on their picnic in the park, when Cody realized something warm going down his throat. He was confused, and Guy laughed, looking into confused blue eyes.

**Midnight**  
The stars were bright, when Guy appeared behind Cody, wrapping his arms around his body. Cody looked down at his watch and said,"It's midnight, perhaps we should go inside."

**Temptation **  
Cody looked into Guy's dark eyes with trepidation, he had never kissed a man before. But the way Guy looked at him, made him feel so comfortable, he never had any other choice.

**View**  
Guy peeked into the bathroom as he heard the shower running. He smirked, Cody must have forgotten that the shower curtains were transparent.

**Music**  
"Would you play that song for me?" Cody asked, blue eyes growing wide. "For you? Anytime." Guy said, taking out his acoustic guitar.

**Silk**  
Cody and Guy lay underneath the silk bedsheets as the moonlight of Metro City shined down on them. They had heard that it was wrong, but how could their love be so?

**Cover **  
Guy looked down at the sleeping Cody and smiled. Despite wearing the cover of the hero, he was like a lost puppy in his arms.

**Promise **  
Cody looked into Guy's warm brown eyes and smiled, remembering the promise they made all those years ago.

**Dream **  
He once dreamt of a safe Metro City. But as long as chaos still spread, he knew he'd have to stop it. "I may not be the hero I was before, but deep down, I still want to save you."

**Candle**  
The candle wax dripped down tanned flesh, when Cody smiled at Guy's wincing. "Finished practicing now?" he asked with a seductive smirk.

**Talent  
**"My, my, Mister Travers, you sure are talented with those pretty little lips of yours." Guy said with a laugh. Cody turned as red as a tomato and asked,"Really?"

**Silence  
**Neither Guy nor Cody could think of the right words to say when both went their separate ways after the fall of S.I.N.

**Journey  
**"Are you going back to the city? There must be some guys waiting for a piece of you." "What should I do? I guess I'll figure that out when it's time to go. Looks like we'll go our own ways now...it was fun!" Guy sadly watched as the man he secretly loved walk away.

**Fire  
**Cody watched Guy fight, with the fire of bushinryu running through his veins. Perhaps someday he'll show him that fire...personally.

**Strength  
**Cody held his knee in pain, as he was growing older, and more arthritic. Guy smiled and said,"No matter what, I will always be your strength."

**Mask  
**Despite Cody wearing the mask of the tragic anti-hero, Guy knew that Cody would always be his hero.

**Ice  
**"Yo! That snowball had ice in it!" Cody yelled as a snowball splattered on his face. Guy laughed and said,"Oops." Before he could speak again, he was tackled into the cold snow by the playful blonde.

**Fall  
**Guy couldn't stand and watch Cody's fall from grace. He held out his arms and said,"Cody, you're strong, but I will catch you if you fall..."

**Forgotten  
**Metro City may have forgotten Cody's heroism from years ago, but Guy never would.

**Dance  
**Even Cody was left in awe of how passionately Guy danced all over him. It was something he would remember forever.

**Body  
**Even though they knew each other all their lives, Guy still felt the need to hide his body from Cody. Until Cody laughed and whipped his hot towel, unwrapping Guy with lust in his eyes.

**Sacred  
**Cody lay in Guy's arms underneath the Metro City moonlight, knowing well these nights he would hold most sacred to him.

**Farewells  
**Neither of them wanted to say it, but they knew that they had to say their goodbyes. They took one last glance at each other, and walked away.

**World  
**"Cody, if there was anywhere in the world you could go, where would you go?" "Guy, I could go anywhere, as long as I have you by my side."

**Formal  
**Metro City High was preparing for the spring formal, sadly, Guy was left dateless, until Cody took his hand and asked,"Will you go to the formal with me?"

**Fever  
**Cody lay in bed, groaning in pain at his soaring fever. Guy got in bed with him and held him, not even caring that he may catch it.

**Laugh  
**"Cody, that way you laugh, it's more beautiful than any musician could ever write."

**Lies  
**The young blonde looked away, knowing that no matter what he said, Guy wouldn't believe him.

**Forever  
**"I'll love you forever." "No, I'll love you forever." "But I'll love you forever." "No, I said, I'll love you forever." And so the argument went on all night.

**Overwhelmed  
**Guy never found himself overwhelmed by anything, until Cody lay his seductive touch over him.

**Whisper  
**"I love you, Guy." Cody whispered to his sleeping lover, who lay comfortably in his arms after a long sparing session.

**Wait  
**Guy stood on the tallest building of Metro City, overlooking the streets, while looking up at the sky. Despite Cody's being gone for years, he said he'd wait for him forever, if needed.

**Talk  
**Guy could say nothing, as he was left speechless by Cody's insane passionate outburst.

**Search  
**Cody searched all day and all night. The S.I.N. base had just collapsed, and Cody would search forever, if it meant seeing Guy's brown eyes again.

**Hope  
**After Cody descended into madness, he thought no one would accept him, until Guy's brown eyes gave him that ray of hope he needed.

**Eclipse  
**Cody's lips eclipsed Guy's, when suddenly, Guy's lips eclipsed Cody's. And so on, the two tangled for supremacy.

**Gravity  
**Cody's body was becoming heavier and heavier, the burden of a broken leg was holding him down, until Guy's arms came up behind him, and told him that he would carry him forever.

**Highway  
**"Hey Guy!" Cody shouted from across the highway. "What?" Guy yelled. "Why did the blonde cross the road?" Cody shouted. Guy shrugged. "To get to the love of his life." Cody said with a bright smile.

**Unknown  
**Cody didn't know what he was getting into when he kissed Guy, but as soon as he gazed into the warm brown eyes, he knew it wouldn't be that bad.

**Lock  
**"W-what are you doing?" Guy asked, looking on in shock as his body was chained up against the bed. Cody smirked and locked the handcuffs, throwing away the key.

**Breathe  
**Metro City was at peace. Cody was with his love. Now, they could finally breathe again.


End file.
